The present invention relates to a bar clamp. Specifically a bar clamp that automatically adjusts from a wide-open position to the desired clamping position by releasing a braking lever. The bar clamp may then be tightened to the final clamping position by a few squeezes of the trigger.
Bar clamps which allow the user to tighten the clamp about a work piece using only one hand are well known. Although it is true that such clamps permit the user to advance closing of the clamp by holding and squeezing a trigger type mechanism using only one hand, there typically remains a need to use two hands to pre-adjust the distance between the jaws to an approximate position in order to efficiently use the clamp. Adjusting the jaws of such clamps to a desired position often cannot be easily accomplished by merely squeezing the trigger, each squeeze of the trigger only advances the movable jaw in small increments.